


friends with benefits to something more

by tacticalvisor76 (MarshaDecamiro)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bad Writing, Blackwatch Genji Shimada, But Genji Catches Those Feelings Later, Chapters Are Short Since This Is One Big NSFW & PWP Practice For Me, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friends With Benefits, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Good At Writing This Stuff So Bare With Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Unintended exhibitionism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, You And Genji Are Just Basically Having Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshaDecamiro/pseuds/tacticalvisor76
Summary: Your relationship is simple, its a use and be used sort of relationship. Genji would make sure that your lust for him in this form was satisfied, and he would use to you feel normal again a fair trade if you asked him.He's not sure when he started to actually have feelings for you, but it happened somewhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a craving and I decided to set about writing it. It's also a really good way to practice writing nsfw/sexual content since I'm not the best at writing it so hopefully you'll stick around while I improve. If you'd like to see a request for this feel free to send it in, I'm attached to it now and I have to see it through to the end. The first post was written in the headcanons bullet point style I like to use so here's the start of it. 
> 
> A post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

Reader: 

\- The first time you see Genji you can’t help but look at him, he’s new and most of all different.  
\- His clothe’s seemed a bit too tight but showed off his body shape in all the right places.  
\- It was rude to stare, but God’s was it hard not stand there and just look at him. Because honestly, he looks so good, but also every pore of his body and his eyes, those eyes scream ‘i’m dangerous. i can and will kill you’.  
\- But every fiber of your being yelled for you to ‘fuck him’ or for you to fantasize about him fucking you.  
\- When Genji’s gaze captures your, the only reaction you have is to catch your breath and shiver.  
\- Biting your lip in an attempt to not squirm right where you were standing, because God you were already so horny just from looking at him and thinking dirty, but you had to work.  
\- Work first and some play time with yourself later.  
\- Then again, no one really goes to your office… the thought of tending your needs behind your unlocked office door thrilled you. 

Genji: 

\- The Cowboy laughed, slapping him on the shoulder and congratulating him after the nameless Blackwatch employee quickly walked away, thighs pressed a little too tightly together making their walk a bit odd.  
\- “Don’t think I’ve ever seen them make bedroom eyes while on the job.” the Cowboy laughed, chewing on his cigar with a huge grin on his face.  
\- You looked at him, eyes filled with lust and you did a poor job at hiding your desire.  
\- Your face flushed, your body squirming at whatever thoughts you had imagined with him in it.  
\- You were probably someone with a disgusting fantasy with robots and lived it through it while looking at him. After all only someone like that could look so hot and bothered like that.  
\- But, he could use it to his advantage. He needed something to keep him occupied between missions since he wasn’t allowed to leave.  
\- You would be the perfect distraction for him and he would be the perfect relief for you.  
\- The only thing that made him even happier to follow you was how quickly you opened your legs for him and how loud you cried out for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Anon Asked: Mod need it, I need it, thE WORLD NEED IT (?) I reaaaaally want to read more about de friends with benefits BlackWatch Genji, please Mod, please :c ♥**
> 
> A post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

Sex with you is great, something Genji’s come to enjoy more than he thought he would. Always willing, always open to him when he would come to you in your office, bending you over your desk and fucking you senseless. 

Hearing you moan and beg him for more is all he needs before he slams into as hard as he can. Somedays he leaves you a mess, unfinished and begging him to finish you. Enjoy’s leaving you wet, still shivering with want and the most sexed out of expressions on your face. Other’s he will pound into you as if his life depends on it, wanting nothing more than to bury himself into your warm and inviting cunt, changing his moan into a hiss at the last second, enjoying how tightly you held onto him. Smiles while he teases you underneath your desk when someone comes in, you’ve yet to slip up and let anyone catch onto your little office meet up, so it only makes him more determined to reward you afterward. 

Has on more than one occasion taken your underwear after sex, just to watch you try and continue with your work around the office, desperate to not let your clothes become soaked with evidence of your office tryst. Will sometimes use it to his advantage, shoving his fingers inside of you, feeling his cooling seed swimming around in your cunt while he whispers the most sinful, and dirty of scenarios into your ear while he brings you to climax once again. Sex with you is like talking about the weather, a simple comment from either of you and that’s all before Genji sets about having his way with you. After all, this is merely a way to satisfy both of your desires. 

Genji’s craving for some sort of normalcy after his brush with death, and for your lust for him to be sated. No strings attached, no feelings that had to be voiced or given meaning, just sex and that’s it. No kisses, or little marks to remind you of your on the clock adventures. You were just a warm and willing cunt to him, something that made him feel as if he were still human and not the abomination that he is now. And he a new member of Blackwatch, and the current focus of your lust. 

After all, neither one of you knew each other’s name so it made this easier. After all, sex is all the two of you want so why share your name with someone whose only purpose served to bring you to climax and satisfy your needs?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: attempting another short nsfw idea for the friends with benefits blackwatch!genji/reader. this is most likely not the best it could have been, but it’s good practice writing wise nonetheless. practice makes perfect when writing, so bear with me while i improve. female reader is used for this again.

Genji was having too much fun with this, you couldn’t see his face, but you didn’t have to since you could tell from how he was leaning and that slightly amused glint in his eye that he was smirking. 

You were going to slap his handsome face after this stupid, but a horribly exciting form of torture, in which Genji held you release in the palm of his hand. Both literally and figuratively. 

Currently nestled inside your dripping wet vagina was a vibrator, one that had now been inside of you for a good bit of the day. The goal was to see how long you can last without climaxing from the toy. That if you can manage not to climax from any other methods then Genji would basically fuck you senseless and let you chose what to do in your next office tryst. If you happened to climax, well you can safely assume by Genji’s words that he would leave you high and dry. Watching you squirm while doing basically everything while wearing soaked panties. 

The vibrations had started off as pleasant, something that made you jump and go ‘ooh’ when it happened. You had to sit down with the vibrator on all day while working on papers and through a meeting that you attended the challenge didn’t seem too difficult at all. That is until you sat down with your coworkers for lunch, chatting and swapping stores with one another did you feel that sudden spike in vibrations. You had to bite your bottom lip to fight back a mone when you shifted your body just right. 

Soon it reaches a point where the buzzing inside your body becomes too much. Escaping back to the safety of your office, you quickly shoved your shirt into your mouth and let out a stifled moan. Hand twitching, wanting to shove your hands into your dripping wet cunt to chase your own release, but you resisted. God, it was hard, but you just sat there letting each vibration rock your body with those pleasing tingles, sliding yourself down onto the floor so you wouldn’t fall over. 

“What a good-looking picture almost makes me sad that I did not bring a camera.” Genji is amused, not even trying to hide it from you while he watched you squirm, biting your shirt in an attempt to stifle your moans which only seemed to become even louder once he mentioned a camera. What a dirty woman he picked. Squirming on the floor, acting like a needy harlot, your eye’s begging for him to allow you your release. To reward you for succeeding in what he requested of you. 

“A reward is needed, after all, you did a good job.” Genji mumbled, leaning down to your squirming form. Feeling how hot and wet your panties were, causing him to smile behind his mask. Lowering the vibrations down to the lowest of levels your face fell, relieved that you had been spared. Only for Genji to crank it right back up to max, sliding his cyborg hand into your panties to stroke at your clit. Earning a gasp from you, it was cold a sudden new sensation and temperature compared to how hot and wet you were. Genji stroked your clit much slower than the vibrations of the toy, making you whine. 

“Please… please,” you beg, losing control of your senses just wanting to chase that warm feeling curling in your gut to completion. 

“Moan for me harlot.” Genji’s voice was harsh, commanding and just the thing you needed to have coupled with the toy’s vibrations, his sudden increased speed on your clit and you were gone. Arching your back up off the floor, moaning loudly praying that no-one heard you. 

Your breathing harshly, wheezing almost from your release while Genji turns the vibrator off, taking his sweet time and hitting each setting on his way back down to zero. 

“You asshole… I’m going to love what I get to do to you next time.” you gasped, taking in deep breaths after each word while you came down from your high. Genji chuckled. 

“We will see.” 

What a smug bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: i have request work on, but here i am writing more bad smut for the friends with benefits with blackwatch genji and reader. i’m weak and i wanted to write the reader being a shit back to genji. female reader again, with some unintended exhibitionism from the reader and accidental voyeurism from genji. i guess you could say that this is pretty self-indulgent?? i just wanted to have the reader make genji shut his trap and eat his words somehow and this is what came from that. 
> 
> i also wanted to sort of practice writing some unintended exhibitionism and accidental voyeurism in the office for this fic because i'm weak and why the heck not. realistically i think that the two of them would have been caught by someone at this point. though everyone probs know that their fucking one another. 
> 
> A post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

He would be returning today, you could feel every single one of your nerve endings set alight with the possibilities of another romp with your current for lack of better words fuck buddies with the newest member of Blackwatch. You let your thoughts drift, focusing on your hands roaming your body. Sparking an even bigger flame inside of you, just thinking about what the cyborg would do to you. How he would judge you, how he would call you names, teas you with the idea of allowing you to reach your climax as soon as possible, but dragging it out at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Thinking about your past tryst in the office. How he had followed you that first day, how quickly you spread your legs for him to have his way with you. How you let him have his way with you underneath your desk. How he talked you into having a tryst in Commander Gabriel Reye’s office, something that sent the most delish of shivers down your spine. You could have been caught, you could have been fired or worse embarrassed in front of your coworkers, but no you were only let off with a warning telling you to not let the cyborg talk you into doing shit like that again before tossing your black panties at the cyborg, which he pocketed all while probably wearing one of the biggest of grins on his face. 

The vibrator incident being the most recent encounters with him. The threat of climaxing was too great, and honestly, you were far more excited than you should have been about it. His smug words staying with you echoing in your head made you chew the inside of your mouth. 

“We will see,” he said with the smuggest of tones that made you all the more determined to put your money where his amazing mouth is. 

You spread your legs as wide as you could, biting your lower lip in a pitiful attempt to stifle your moans. Eagerly pushing your fingers into your dripping cut like your life depended on finding your release. 

You wish that you had a name to put with his face, but all you could moan was the word cyborg while coming down from your climax. Legs shaking and breathing heavily. The sound of clapping was what drew your attention from your recovery. 

“A good employee would keep their hands out of their dripping cunt, and on the pen used to sign the papers needed for them. What a greedy cunt you have, fitting for a promiscuous woman like yourself.” 

“Say’s the Cyborg who watched me shove my greedy ass fingers into my cunt.” you caused the cyborg to stop clapping, his eyes narrowing into slits glaring at you while you laughed. “Besides are you going to just insult me or tell me that you enjoyed the free show?” 

The cyborg remained silent, while he walked towards you. Crowding your space to whisper in your ear. 

“You should take more care of your show times, anyone could have walked in and seen you.” 

“Ha you almost sound jealous,” you laughed earning another glare from the Cyborg while you leaned out with your hand covered in your own juices to pat his cheek, “My shows are only for you right now big boy. Maybe get back faster from your mission and lock the door behind yourself so no one will see it.” 

Your reward was a growl from him before he set about abusing your sensitive clit with his own ministrations. Rewarding him with a moan that he silenced with a hand over your mouth. 

Looks like you managed to get under his skin, so that counts as a win in your book.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: thought about the fwb with blackwatch genji and reader and i had to write something for it. i’m not even sure what the heck were the heck i was going for this, but a slightly jealous genji appears tho. when will reader catch feelings?? idk.
> 
> With the posting of this everything I've written for this au so far is caught up! If you would like to toss a prompt or something at me feel free to do so here or at the imagines tumblr I type on! though our ask box is closed right this moment due to having several requests to complete right this moment. Let me know how your enjoying it! 
> 
> A post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

“You shouldn’t let other’s touch you so casually. It could give other’s the wrong ideas about your relationship with him.” Genji’s voice was rough, all edges and nothing else. He was pissed, his voice, his posture and his grip on your wrist spoke volumes about how pissed he is while he dragged you into a sparse decorated and dimly lit room. Now he towered over your form, trapping you on the soft plush mat beneath you while he pinned you to it with his hips which were more than perfectly positioned against yours for a good grinding. 

“You mean that it’ll give you the wrong ideas?” you scoffed, your relationship together is built upon a mutual desire to have sex with one another, nothing more and nothing less. 

Another growl came from Genji before the sound of metal being tossed to the side and his mouth latching onto yours. Pressing as much of his body so that it was flush against your own, you could feel every single movement he made.The kiss is absolutely filthy. Wet, dirty and absolutely loaded with the promise of a good time with how he slides his tongue between your lips and demands dominance. When he finally does pull away from your lips you are greedily sucking in air after having it practically stolen from your lungs, while Genji made his way to where he wanted to be. His hand slipped underneath your skirt, teasing you through your panties, alternating between light and rough touches. Genji laughed when you ground yourself against his hand, teasing you instead of giving you what you wanted which was his fingers in your more than likely sopping wet cunt. 

“As wet as ever, I can feel it through your panties. I bet that you taste wonderful.” Genji’s voice was softer, almost like silk and honey making a shiver run down your spine and a mewling noise to claw it’s way out of your throat when he pressed his fingers right where you wanted him to. “Do you want me to take them off?” 

“Please, please.” 

“Hmm.. I have a better idea.” Genji’s voice had a teasing tone, instead of removing your underwear he sank down onto his knees, leaning forward and licking your wetness through your panties, and sucking where your clit was. Making you groan aloud while you ground your face for more friction. 

“Please!” you groaned, you were so close, but oh so far from that release that you so desired. Genji gave your panties one last, languid lick before he hooked his fingers and dragging your panties down to your knees. 

“Put your hands in my hair and keep them there.” you didn’t ask questions, just grabbed Genj’s hair, nails scraping his scalp in the process. Genji placed a kiss on your thigh and biting wherever those kisses are placed before those lips latched onto your clit, sucking and rolling his tongue around it to make you squirm. Working his tongue in broad strokes. 

Bringing you close, but always leaving you to chase after his mouth with your hips. Quick licks, and teeth grazing against your clit sending shivers down your spine. Working his tongue with your gyrating hips when your climax hit sent tingles down your spine, chasing those little quickly fading sensations that Genji let you have. 

Out of breath, you laid there, Genji’s hair clutched tightly in your hands while your body shook with the aftershocks of your climax. You felt Genji move from between your legs, leaving a trail of teeth and kisses while he moved his way up until he was hovering over you. Kissing you, letting you taste your own release before he pulled away. 

“We’re not finished yet.” the rough edge was still there, and all you could do to hide your excitement was to bite your bottom lip while Genji slid his dick into your sensitive cunt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: you sure can get another fwb genji & reader. i’m invested in this and need to see their relationship progress but i’m the one writing it so it’s like alkfalkjf;a// get on it me. hope that what came up with was an okay fill for this request. female reader again, i need to write some kind of gender-neutral thing for this au. 
> 
> big things that happen in here: you learn genji’s name. 
> 
> A post is from over here on my ow imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod Knight or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

There was nothing gentle about this romp between you and the cyborg. This was all teeth, tongue and releasing whatever was pent up inside of you. Your hand curled around the cyborg’s erection, causing him to shiver before you start a slow and infuriating up and down motions, he says something in Japanese, but you do not care at this moment what he has to say or will say. 

Squeezing his cock you moved one hand down to kneed as it ass. Rubbing it, before giving it a harsh slap, earning what you assumed was a moan from him. Rubbing, and then another harsh slap, the sound of metal and flesh meeting filled the room, your hand started to sting but you couldn’t have cared less. Removing your hand from his cock, you leaned over him, kissing him deeply, enjoying the moan that you earned from him while you ground your dripping wet cunt against him. Smiling when he bucked his hips against yours whenever you moved against him, one of his hands coming to rest on your hip while the other slipped around the elastic band that kept it flushed against your body. You slapped his hand, earning a glare from him. 

“Not today, you don’t deserve to put your dick in me,” you purred while grinding against him once more “Keep your hands at your sides, make any sort of movement to touch me and I will put my skirt back on and leave you here to handle this by yourself.” 

The cyborg growled, another set of angry Japanese was directed at you, but again you didn’t care. He had to be punished, punished for how casually he allowed himself to be touched and allowed someone else to hang on him. You wanted to call yourself out on this, to take a step back and truly look at why you were so upset over this, but your first instinct was to figure your feelings out by fucking him. It was lust, just lust it had to be. There was nothing more between the two of you, you didn’t even know his name. 

You took some of the cyborg’s length into your mouth, and hummed around it, enjoying how the bionic cock felt in your mouth. Sleek, a nice overall texture to it different from a human one, but not unpleasant in the least bit. The long drawn out whine from the cyborg made you smile around his cock while you took even more of him into your mouth, slowly dragging it out as long as you could before his full length was in your mouth. His pre-cum is tasteless, making you slightly mournful as you wouldn’t be able to truly experience what he tasted like. The loud wet sucking and slurping noises seemed to rile him up even more. Bobbing your head up and down, the cyborg was focusing on your wet plum lips sucking on his cock. His hands flexing, before curling around the blankets once more. 

He wanted you to go faster, to take more of him in to hear if you would choke or take him with ease if he were to take control. He wanted to know if you were able to handle being throat fucked just as well as you handled him slamming his cock into you, but for now, it would just have to be a thought, something to try later. Because Genji really, really didn’t want to lose that warm snug heat around his cock to his own wants. It was unfair that you his glorified fuck buddy, or friends with benefits or whatever the hell you were to him now was unfairly hot with his cock in your mouth. 

You chose that moment to hum, enjoying the shiver that shook the cyborg’s form. The bionic cock, though it wasn’t human was becoming heavy on your tongue, something that made you smile. It didn’t take much longer before warm tasteless cum filled your mouth, swallowing what had come out, making sure to swipe your thumb over what had seeped out of your mouth licking your fingers clean before you set about licking the cyborg’s cock clean. Flicking your tongue over his sensitive head, earning another groan from the cyborg. 

“Genji…” the cyborg’s voice was breathless, he laid there limp and spent you tilted your head to the side waiting for him to continue. “My name is Shimada Genji.” 

Genji Shimada. He had finally given you his name, your lips curled up into a devilish grin. You now had a name to put with the cyborg, a name to call out and use to your advantage during sex if you so desired. 

“I swear to whatever God you pray to Genji if your cum makes me sick I’m never sucking it again.” 

That didn’t seem to be the response he was looking for, well if he wanted your name he would have to try harder.


End file.
